Jenni's Naga Experience
by Madagascar Queen
Summary: A girl from Thneedville wanders in the jungle, unsuspecting a a tycoon in a slithering, naga form


**Jenni belongs to PerrythePlatypusGirl. Story inspired by KuskitasewMayekan's comic and Jess06**

Deep in a thick, deep forest, a fifteen-year-old girl named Jenni, far from a city called Thneedville, was strolling through, just to pass the time. She had short, brunette hair, with chartreuse eyes. Her fashion sense was a little peculiar: an orange tank top with purple ruffles. Her pant legs were mismatched: black on one and blue on the other. That doesn't stop her from being her.

"I have to admit, it's nice to just relax here." She's not really an adventurous girl, but it pays to unwind. Spotting a thick tree, she decided to rest. That was when something out of the ordinary would happen.

Above the tree, there was a man around his 20's in the branches: short, raven hair with bangs over his left eye, turquoise eyes, and a figure lankier than Jenni's. He had a classed fashion: a two-tailed green suit with lighter vertical stripes, black and green tie, a black top hat with a green stripe, and long, soft, matching, green gloves. However, there was one thing beyond peculiar: he was only human from the waist up. What's below, you ask? Instead of legs, he has a long, green, snake tail. He's a mythical hybrid called a naga named Once-ler. His tail matched his coat, but the stripes were horizontal.

The sound of rustling below distracted him from his weekly/monthly hunt, and with a flicker of his reptilian tongue, he knew he was in wind of an unfamiliar, but bittersweet scent. It was definitely human, alright. "A visitor," he grinned slyly. He gazed at the young human with eyes filled with hunger. Just the mere sight made his stomach growl. "Odd, not Norma, but how often does your prey come to you? Besides," he continued, licking his fangs. "She's the right size for lunch."

He hid in the leaves to camouflage. Silently, he lowered his tail behind the tree. Jenni was starting to get a little tired. "I better get back before it gets late." She didn't even notice his tail. Before she could stand up, something caught her by surprise: she could feel something around her waist. She thought it was a vine at first, but she felt it move. It definitely wasn't a vine! She tried to get it off, but it kept wrapping her! No matter the struggle, she couldn't get free. Its texture, whatever it was, was scaly. Knowing the texture made her skin crawl: a snake! All of a sudden, it was lifting her, higher and higher into the tree. As it reached to the top, she noticed that the tail was attached to a young man. Amazed and shocked, she can't decide whether he's human or not.

"Hello, there," Once-ler smirked.

"What are you going to do to me?! Let go!" she panicked, still struggling out. His tail had a strong hold on her.

"Don't worry, lovely one," he assured. "I don't mean any harm."

"Ok, then, well what _do_ you want?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, just a little company," he smiled. "I enjoy a little company, just so you know."

She could feel more of his coils, sealing her arms tight on her waist. Immediately, she was starting to lose his trust. "Should I even believe you?"

"Easy, no need for stress," he cooed. "Just lay back and relax." Using the tip of his tail, locking her face on his. At that moment, he used his secret ability: hypnotism. His eyes transformed from blue to swirls of green in different hues. Before she could look away, her eyes were slowly reflected his swirling eyes. He now has her in an exotic trance. "That's right. Relax."

The trance was filling her head with dizziness. "Please...help, Norma," she said drowsily.

She was still in the trance, but the mention of the name made him stop his hypnosis, returning his normal eye color. "Norma? Who's Norma?"

"She's a friend of mine," she answered in a monotone voice. "Norma Wiggins."

Trying not to show any shock, even at a reaching point, he said "Really. Well, seeing that you're getting tired, why don't you just lay back rest?" Sill in the coils, she was laid back in a more comfortable position. "Thanks so much," she yawned.

Once-ler laid back on the same position on the other side, thinking over this dilemma. "Damn it," he nearly yelled, but kept it as quiet as possible without snapping Jenni out of the trance. "I can't eat her at this rate, or she'll have me skinned." He noticed that she was about to fall asleep. "And I'll _really_ be skinned if I leave her out here like this."

She curled up a bit more, in complete peace. It was staring to move him a bit. He moved right up to her and softly stroked her head. "You don't need to stay awake because of me. Sleep if you need to." Feeling her eyelids drooping, she fell fast asleep before she knew it.

"At least I took take of her when she mentioned Norma. A friend of Norma's is a friend of mine." he said with a light smirked. Suddenly, his stomach growled again. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," he said as he held his belly.

He peaked through the bottom and spotted a light brown rabbit. Silently and slowly, he slithered at the bottom of the tree trunk. The rabbit didn't even hear the rustling from the bark. In a split second, the small rodent only saw his jaws before he trapped it in his fanged jaws, and in one gulp, the critter was swallowed whole.

"Well, that should satisfy my appetite for a while," he said, rubbing his belly in bliss. When he got back up the tree, he looks at Jenni, who was still smiling in her sleep. "She seems so peaceful when she's sleeping." The early bird made him drowsy. "I'm getting a little sleepy myself," he yawned. "The rabbit was a little filling." He laid a coil down like a pillow and started to catch some winks. Jenni turned and cuddled right next to him. It woke him up a bit, but he couldn't help but smile and fall back to sleep with her.

A twig on a branch above them was half snapped. A bird was about to rest on it, but the weight broke the twig off completely, landing on Jenni's head, waking her up. As she rubbed her head, she noticed that she was still in Once-ler's coils. Her eyes widened, but she tried not to yell because he was still asleep. Quietly, she cautiously slipped out of his coils and tip-towed out. She didn't even notice that the movement stirred him up. Out of nowhere, his tail coiled around her waist once again. She gasped as she was lifted off her feet and was facing Once-ler, laying back and smirking.

"Heading somewhere, kitten?" he asked cunningly. She was frightened silent. "Are you nervous?"

"M-maybe," she gulped.

"Well, this m-maybe your first time with a naga," he chuckled, standing erect.

"Is that what you are?" she asked.

"Of, course," he grinned leaning forward to her. "And seeing that you know Norma like I do, I wish you no harm. I go by Once-ler." He lifted her hand like a well-mannered gentleman.

"Jenni," she replied a little bit at ease. "Jenni McGregor. So you're the naga she told me about?"

"That's right," he said, taking off his hat to his chest.

She was a little flattered. "No wander she goes on about you. I'll have to admit, you are a charmer."

He leaned closer and hissed, making him flicker his tongue on her cheek. It tickled, yet raised her spine. It even caught Once-ler off guard. "Sorry. I have a habit of doing that to someone new," he blushed, giving her some space.

"That's alright. We all of our own habits," she said.

"Well it's a good thing you mentioned about her, otherwise you wouldn't be here." A grin revealed his bright, white fangs. "It's just a saying, though."

Her blood ran cold and thoughts racing through her head. _He'll eat me for sure if he doesn't hold back on whatever he's thinking._

His stomach grumbled again. _Oh great,_ he thought. _That rodent was a bit too fast._

Now getting really scared, she was fighting out of his coils, but he kept her still.

"Hey, easy!" he yelled. "If I wanted to eat, I would've done it already."

Of course, she wasn't going to fall for it. "But your stomach says different!"

Amazed by her strength, he had to hold on to the tree trunk to prevent both of them from falling off. "Calm down. Norma's gonna be peeved if you get hurt." He tried to hold on, but she freed herself and climbed down. "Jenni, wait!" he called from below "Jenni!" She disappeared.

He pounded the trunk and hissed coldly with frustration! "For crying out...!" His rant was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He hid his anger and answered casually "Hello."

"Hi, Once, it's Norma," a voice gleamed on the other line. Once-ler was immediately sweating on his forehead. He knew she was going to mention McGregor. "Oh, hey Norma," he nervously replied. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, good," answered Norma. "I just want to inform you that a friend of mine named Jenni will be where you're at. I'm just giving you the heads so you won't try to eat her. She freak out about snakes."

He gulped, knowing that he was dead meat. "Yeah, about that..." He was about to come clean, but out in the distance, they could both hear a screaming not too far away.

"What was that?" Norma asked.

He knew it was Jenni. "I'm going to have to call you back." He hangs up and quickly leapt in different tree in that direction.

"Help!" she scream. She was trapped at the top of another tree, with a vicious, hungry mountain lion prowling around it! The large wild cat kept jumping and clawing its way to the top. She could only flinch away, know there was nowhere else to get away. When the mountain lion finally gripped itself, it was able to reach higher and closer to her! It finally had its prey cornered! However, as it was about to claw her, something wrapped around its waist and threw it down, yards away from Jenni.

It was Once-ler, standing tall at the vicious feline. "Don't you DARE touch her!" he hissed with rage. It tried to get closer, but he kept whipping the tip of his tail at it like a circus ringmaster. It looked like it was about to step back, but with a mighty roar, it lunged at him, and bumping them both to the tree Jenni was at. At that lunge, the fangs were gnashing into Once-lers arms and the claws were digging in his coils! Good thing he had gloves or the bleeding would've been severe! Despite the agonizing pain from the bleeding, he mustered all his strength to coil and constrict it. With one long squeeze, the mountain lion's breathing shortened. At each attempt to catch its breath, the coils grew tighter and tighter. After one last breath, it died from his constricting and collapsed. Once-ler was at last free from the fangs and claws, but due to the injuries, his vision grew dark and he passed out from the fight. Jenni slid down the trunk and was in awe by his deed. She carefully lifted his arm and placed her fingers on his wrist. He still has a pulse. He's still alive! "He-he saved my life," she whispered, misty-eyed. She knew what had to be done for his sake.

Once-ler thought for sure he was dead, but when he opened, everything was spinning. He was still dizzy, but he noticed his wounds were bandaged. Observing the surroundings, he noticed a pile of hunted rabbits on one side and noticed Jenni on the other, rested asleep in his coils. "She-she understands," he whispered. "That's a good start," he smiled heartily. Bending down took effort, due to the pressure, but he was able each rabbit to fill himself up. When he finished, he noticed tear marks on her face and one streaming down. Feeling bad for them, he wiped it with his tail.

She opened her eyes and saw he was alright. "You're alright," she sighed. "Hope the rabbits filled you because they took effort to catch."

He showed her the bandages. "You really did this for me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You saved my life. Norma would never forgive if I left you there to..." she wouldn't even dare to let that thought come to her mind.

"Just so you know," he chuckled. "She just called to make sure you were ok before you screamed, and all. You know, telling me what not to do when I find you."

"I'm so sorry that I ran off like that," she looked down with guilt.

He feels bad for himself, too. "Well I did the opposite to what she said, so we both got off at the wrong start."

"I'm still sorry either way."

"I'm just glad you're still safe," he said patting her head.

Instantly, she smiled and hugged him, still making sure not to hurt him. "Same goes to you." He used to coil to gently hug her back.

"And I wanted to thank you for saving me from that mountain lion. I would've been eaten for sure," she giggled.

"Maybe another naga will snack on him, and he'll see how _he_ likes it," he snickered. "If I ate him, I'd be a sitting doormat."

"It's fine with me as long as I don't see it. A snake swallowing whole is creepy enough, but a naga..." the though made her shiver. "Oh, by the way," she remembered. "I called Norma while you were recovering. I told the scream was due to a wild bird that kept hovering around me. Plus I didn't tell her about your 'first impression'."

He tipped her back with his tail and gave her a warm hug.

Her smile widened. "So we're friend, right?"

"Couldn't say it better, Jen," he laughed.

To make sure they stay safe, they both supported each other's bodies to climb on top of the tree the moments they've met. She closed the branches together so no predator would come in their way again. He opened his and set then like a sleeping bag for her. He rested right beside her as she got herself comfy. Once settled, they snuggled in each other's arms. He happily looked back at her. "Sleep well, Jen, and...thank you." She was happy, too. "And thank you, too." Safe in each other's embrace, they quickly fell asleep throughout the whole afternoon.


End file.
